The Masked Guardian
by DCN8943
Summary: Hauser's gang has plagued the town of Clearwood putting fear onto  every citizen. But a vigilante, wearing a black trench coat & a white sad  mask, ends their reign. As Clearwood celebrates having peace again, a new man;  Jeep, shows up with his own agend
1. Prologue

Prologue

Clearwood, Washington was once a beautiful place to live in. Neighbors were polite, kids were respectful, businesses were great, and the kids went to great clean schools. Whenever the sun came up, it promised the townspeople a bright day for a bright future. The smell of the air made you believe that you were in the great town in America.

But all of this was tarnished when a gang led by a man name Hauser came to Clearwood. It ravaged the town silently. The townspeople and it's officials didn't see that Hauser was taking over the town until it was too late. The Mayor was only the head of the town by title and the police were only the protectors when he would allow it. It was clear that Hauser has plagued Clearwood and there was no end at sight.

The police, who still believed they were the law, are beginning to see, while still denying it, that they are being handed by Hauser and his thugs. Their officers killed, the gang converting their officers into the gang, and the station broken into, trashed, and evidence stolen, therefore making it hard for the force to find and destroy Hauser.

In 1998, Hauser began owning his family's hotel business called "Hauser Hotel", over on Broadway. Hauser was Twenty-five when he inherited his family's hotel after his father was killed by his son's own men so that he could take over the business.

By 2000,Hauser used men under him to put fear into those who went against him. Being rich and powerful, he felt he could do whatever he wanted and get away with anything. When lawsuits were filed and a few of his men were arrested for assaults and threatening, it almost got him in trouble. He realized that in order to keep himself out of trouble with the law he must use his influences, money, and skills to put fear on people and on to the law themselves to get people to back off and bow to him.

With the police, along with other law officials, and the fear of other people in his hands, as well as his own bodyguards protecting him, it became clear to the citizens of Clearwood that Hauser was in charge of their city. This made him exercise the belief by forming many divisions in the gang and that each division led by a close friend could perform several acts of crime all over the city. Hauser handed these division to his friends Alda, Oswald, Luther, and Radek.

Alda would take over the kidnapping division and his gang would kidnap various of children and people for ransom. Occasionally Alda and his gang would kidnap people of interest to Hauser for converting new gang members, or sometimes even an enemy or someone associated with an enemy.

Oswald was an arsonist. He'd been arrested several times on the charges of arson on private property. Through associations with Alda, Oswald joined Hauser's gang and became the lead of the arson gang. His gang would set fire on major places around town for distraction, evidence destruction, or simply for burning deaths of people locked in a big area.

Luther was known to have killing tendencies throughout his life but it wasn't until he was seventeen that he made his first kill. His first victims were his parents. He had been on the run since and killed members of Hauser's gang. Alda and his gang kidnapped him. They planned to kill him but realized Luther's skills and strength and believed they could use him. They threatened to kill him if he declined so he accepted the offer and led the 'serial killing' gang. This gang would attack and murder random people who looked no good to them or just to feed their murderous urges.

Radek dropped out of high school and ran away from home when he was sixteen. He survived on stealing and robbing. He robbed homes, stores, and people on the streets. When Alda had seen him around breaking into local shops and mugging people, he recommended him to Hauser. Hauser would welcome Radek to the gang on the promise of a home and a family in the gang if he would take over the robbery gang. Radek gladly accepted and took the gang on a series of home robberies on their first week. They began killing people when they realized homeowners began witnessing some of the break-ins and when the police got involved.

Many other gang divisions are scattered around town and for eight years with Hauser at the head of the wheel and his cronies behind all the major acts of crime, the gang has been the 'real' rules and punishers of Clearwood. Anyone who disobeyed Hauser or went against him would be punished and the penalty was death. This put fear in the citizens who knew something was wrong in Clearwood. Clearwood is now a silent hell.

But lately something has been happening in Clearwood. Something that nobody thought would happened and it maybe the only hope that the people of Clearwood have. A hero will rise from the darkness and put the men who gave Clearwood hell to hell. They call him; "The Masked Guardian."


	2. Chapter 1: Nurse Sandra

Chapter 1: Nurse Sandra

It's a busy night at Clearwood Hospital. The hospital is filled with wounded patients. Many are from every day events such as fighting, accidents, self infliction, gun battles, rapes, and muggings. Every doctor is taken and all the nurses are helping patients on every end of the building. Screams and crying is heard everywhere. The halls fill with people crying for help, people looking for a doctor, visitors visiting patients, children being comfort being parents, and doctors running from one end of the hall to the other. Nurses work hard to assist every doctor or patient as they can.

One of the nurses on duty is a young twenty-year-old Sandra. She is a beautiful young lady with dark brown hair, a smile that can comfort anyone at any situation. She is caring, compassionate, and smart. She is the type of girl who would work hard on a Saturday night than party like most people her age. She is comforting a little boy whose getting stitches on his leg from falling off his bike and splitting his leg open. The child is crying and Sandra is rubbing his hair and trying keep him calm.

"MOMMY!" The little boy cries.

"It's okay, Sweetie. It's almost over." Nurse Sandra comforts him.

"I want to go home."

"Just one more, Kyle, and you're all done."

Sandra holds on the boy, embracing him, trying to keep his eyes away from the doctor administering the stitches. She's seen this so many times and knows how to handle scared patients especially children. Sandra smiles and calmly informs the child that he is finished as the doctor bandages the stitched wound. The child (Kyle) seems to respond to her gentle smile and touch. Her words blows into his ears and her voice grabs his ear drums putting confidents in him and making him feel that everything is going to be okay.

"See. We're all done." Sandra points out to the child.

The child begins to calm down as he's being bandaged. His bravery is credited to himself but also by the comforting of the Nurse Sandra. Her warmth, sensible touch, and sweet voice has made her a hero to all the patients she's tended to. She has got to be the best damn nurse at Clearwood Hospital.

At the front desk of the Emergency Room, Sandra and Doctor Hillard are relaxing after hours of saving lives and stitching up wounds. The only people that occupy the building are patients residing in their rooms and other hospital personnel caring for them. There are no relatives or random people sitting in the waiting room.

"I think I have helped at least seventeen children and a million adults." a tired Sandra announces, rubbing her young tired face.

"I saved so many lives today that I can hardly remember who the first patient was today." Dr. Hillard announces back.

Both hospital personnel are worn out and exhausted. While the doctor checks out patient information on the desk, Sandra takes a seat to relax herself. Dr. Hillard expresses his grief over the amount of patients he's had to care for over gang related incidents.

"I'm getting tired of all these stabbings and shootings by Hauser's gang. They've killed so many people here that I bet that most of the patients I've saved are probably dead. I wish the police would buck up and stop these bastards."

"I hear you, Doctor."

"The police are so damn stupid to do anything. It makes me wonder if either they're working for the gang or if the gang has them by their throats and making major threats that scare them to do a single thing."

"I have no clue but they've become so worthless that they're only working and getting paid to sit on their asses for nothing."

"Meanwhile, we're not getting paid enough to do more than they are. Saving lives so they can be released from here to be shot again and possibly killed."

"You know, Doctor, have you heard about this guy they call 'The Masked Guardian'?"

"No, who is this Masked Guardian?"

"From what I heard he wears a white mask and black outfit and has been going around killing off the gang members."

"Really? It's about time someone did something about these scum."

"I know, right?"

"Why do they call him the Masked Guardian?"

"I don't know. I think it was a calling card he left. You know like Batman leaves the search lights shaped like bat or The Crow leaving fire or blood in the shape of a crow."

"Wow."

Suddenly an alarm goes off and an intercom voice calls out "Code Blue, Trauma." Hillard and Sandra rush to the ambulance lane outside the Emergency Room. Two ambulance arrive outside. Two wounded teens are carried out, the boy is in critical condition and the girl is stable but badly hurt.

"What happened here?" Dr. Hillard asks.

"Stab wounds." The paramedics.

Dr. Hillard checks on the boy and Sandra checks on the girl. The girl is crying and is traumatized by the events that led her to the hospital. She's been beaten, raped, and sliced up. Sandra can feel the fear and pain the girl has just endured. The girl is so hysterical that she looks as if she's still going through the attack even as she's being carried inside the hospital. You'd swear it's the scariest thing you'd ever seen.

"Damn gang again." Dr. Hillard realizes. "Alright, get him into O.R. quickly."

"She's not so bad. Her condition is stable."

The hospital personnel rush the teens into the hospital and into Emergency. They're put in separate rooms. Dr. Hillard begins working to save the boy's life and Sandra is working to comfort and prep the girl. The girl goes off screaming and crying.

"It's okay, Hun. We'll get a doctor to look at you shortly."

"They're coming for us. Get us out of here. They're coming."

"Listen to me. Nobody is coming for you. You're at Clearwood Hospital. You are safe."

Sandra tries to comfort the frighten girl but it's no use. The girl is beyond hysterical.

"NO!" The girl screams out loud, traumatized and hysterical, cannot think of what to say nor does she even know what to think in her hour of pain and fear.

In the other room, Dr. Hillard works desperately to save the boy's life. But it's too late. The boy has suffer massive blood loss and trauma.

"We're losing him. We need…"

Before they can do anything the boy dies. Dr. Hillard checks for a pulse but there is none. He checks his pupils. There is no hope to saving the boy. The boy about seventeen-years-old is dead.

"Shit." Dr. Hillard expresses in anger.

Sandra comforts the prepped girl whose still crying but not as bad as she was earlier. Sandra holds her hand and talking to her to keep her comfortable. Dr. Hillard comes into the room.

"I'll work on her now."

"What about the boy?"

Dr. Hillard doesn't want to say it in front the girl. He closes his eye and lightly nod his head sadly. Sandra understands what this means. She gives the girl one last look of sorrow and remorse. The girl has lost her boyfriend.

Sandra sits at the front desk sadly. She is staring at a photo she found of the two teens that were brought in that night. The photo shows a happy young couple who look like they had a rosy future ahead together. This photo just makes the moment all too sadder knowing the boy is no longer with them. The more Sandra thinks about this, the more hatred she has towards Hauser. Sandra even has shed of tear creeping down her eyes.

Dr. Hillard walks up to Sandra, seeing the sadness in her eyes. He understands the feeling. He's been through it several times. He tries to put a smile on his face as he pats her on the shoulder.

"He must have been about seventeen." said Sandra. "How could they do this to kids out on a date?"

"Maybe you should go home. You've done your duty tonight. Get some sleep, Sandra."

Sandra is too devastated to even speak. She didn't even know the boy but the picture and the heartbreaking news makes her feel like she knew the couple enough to cry. All she can do is nod.

"I just can't believe these bastards are getting away with raping a young girl and murdering an innocent boy." she tells the doctor, showing him the photo of the couple.

The photo reminds Dr. Hillard of somebody in his life as well.

"I have a daughter about their age. She has a boyfriend who was beaten up by this gang. She's too afraid to even go out at night with him. And tonight's events reminds me why. I don't know what I'd do if tonight it was my daughter and her boyfriend who were brought in."

Sandra opens her eyes wide open. He has a point. It makes Sandra wonder what if tonight it was someone she was close to that was brought in. Tears roll down her eyes as the thought crosses her mind.

It's a dark and cold night tonight. The cold breeze hits as Sandra, now wearing her jacket, is walking out in the night towards the parking garage. Sandra breathes in the cold air, trying to calm herself. She is still shaken up over tonight's events. She's all alone in a dark and deserted parking garage.

As she walks through the garage, a sound of something falling erupts. This startles Sandra. She turns around and looks around for any sign of someone or something.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" She asks.

There is no sign of anybody or anything around so she continues to walk away. She passes a car. Standing around the car is the shadow of a dark figure. The dark figure appears to be wearing all black and a hood. The darkness hides the figure's face. Sandra didn't even notice this figure.

Sandra begins to take her keys out of her purse when the sound of footsteps is heard from behind her. She quickly turns around. She hears the footsteps coming closer and getting louder.

"Hello? Whose out there?" She demands.

She's becoming frightened. Sandra knows that somebody is there but the stranger is refusing to identify themselves. She knows that this means trouble.

The footsteps get louder and close. This motivates Sandra to run. She runs faster each time she looks behind her. She can now feel the presence of a strange and shady person lurking behind her and it's coming at her faster than she can even run. She's no longer just scared but she's now terrified.

A young man wearing a blue shirt and blue jacket comes in front of her and they bump into each other.

"Whoa, slow down, honey." The blue young man says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I keep hearing…" she tries to explain.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes, I was going to my…"

"You're a nurse aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Look a little young to be a nurse."

"I'm twenty one."

"A pretty little one too. Don't you think?"

"Fo-Sho." Says another young man all black whose coming up from behind Sandra. This was the presence she was feeling behind her.

"What do you think homies?" The black young man asks.

Suddenly from both ends, two young men per side comes out. Two coming from Sandra's left appear, one wearing a white t-shirt, and another wearing white tank top. And on her right another set of two appear. One of them is wearing yellow basketball uniform and the last one is wearing a gray jacket with a hood.

Sandra knows who these guys are. Their evil grins, body language, and comments towards her just says it all. They are members of Hauser's gang. These must be the same guys who raped the girl and murdered the boy earlier.

"Oh, my God. You're Hauser's guys."

"Ah, she's getting it." says Blue Man.

The Black Man puts her on headlock. She's now begging for her life.

"Please let me go. I won't tell anyone if you let me go."

"But you haven't given us what we wanted first. We have to give you something for you to not 'tell about.' So you might as well just keep your mouth shut and take it, bitch."

The gang begins laughing as they begin to tear her clothes off. She begins screaming and crying as they violate her body. Their laughing creeps her out by each tear of her clothing.

"HELP!"

"Shut the fuck up." the Blue Man demands hitting her.

The Gray Hood works as the watch out, looking around the garage for anyone who could enter to stop them, and smoking a cigarette.

The Black Man holds Sandra down as Blue Man rips open her nurse shirt, revealing her white bra. She cries and becomes hopeless.

"Please, no." Sandra sobs.

"These look tasty. Don't they?"

"Take a bite and see."

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" Sandra cries for them to stop.

The other guys laugh while watching the rape.

The Gray Hood is still watching when suddenly a knife slashes his throat. Blood splatters on the ground as he grabs his throat. The other guys are alarmed by this and watch as their fellow member drops to ground, bleeding out his neck, and slumps to the ground dead. They all begins standing up, pulling out their guns and knives.

"What the fuck was that?"

Suddenly this dark figure appears out of nowhere. The gang members stare at him. Their eyes are wide out by what appears before them. In front of them is a man wearing all black; black pants, shirt, black trench coat, hood. The only thing that is not black is the white mask. The mask appears to show the 'sad drama' face with red tears paints around the eyes as if the mask is crying out blood. He appears to be taller and stronger than all the boys, standing at six-foot-three. This figure is in fact the legendary Masked Guardian.

"Holy Shit." The Blue Man says in puzzled expression.

Without any warning, the Guardian pulls out two knives, spinning it, and throws one at the Yellow Uniform before they could even react. He throws another knife at White Shirt. Blue Man tries to attack him but the Guardian elbows him in the face. The Guardian grabs Black Man's hand, whom was trying to shoot him. Tank Top begins to fire his gun at the Guardian. The Guardian, still holding Black Man's hand, turns himself around Black Man, avoiding bullets that are now hitting Black Man. The Guardian, now fully around Black Man, using his other hand, pulls out another knife and slashes Tank Top in the neck. This blow sends Tank Top's body flying to a car, hitting it, and slumps to the ground. The Guardian, then, turns back to Black Man, who is now being shot by accident from behind by a recovered Blue Man. The Guardian stabs the Black Man and uses him as a shield. He pushes the dying Black Man towards Blue Man, losing room for the lead gang member to continue shooting. Once Black Man's body has pushed Blue Man's room away, preventing him to be able to move, the Guardian pushes the Black Man's body away. The Blue Man goes to put his gun up to aim but the Guardian, being way too fast, pushes Blue Man's hand up in the air. Without Blue Man even seeing it coming, The Guardian has stabbed him the chest. The Guardian pulls out the knife and it results in Blue Man's wound to bleed out and his mouth coughing up blood. The Blue Man's body falls down to the ground.

The Guardian, then, turns to the frightened Sandra. Sandra begins to understand who has just saved her life but is too traumatized to even think he's there to help her. Before the Guardian can say anything Sandra faints.

Later the Police surround the parking garage. Body bags of the dead gang members are laid out in the middle of the crime scene. Blood is scattered around. The police are interviewing Sandra, whose wrapped in a blanket.

"It was the Masked Guardian. I know it was him."

"What did he look like?"

"I couldn't see his face. It was covered in a white mask with blood around his eyes. He was wearing all black."

The Police are both baffled and excited at the same time. They are frightened by brutality of this crime. But are also happy that, even though this was done illegally, somebody was tough enough to stand up to these scums.

Chief of Police Charlie Foreman directs the crime scene stands in the middle lost in thought. His Lieutenant Bill Weems approaches him.

"Chief, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking. This is the most dangerous gang that Clearwood has ever had to deal with. Nobody would ever put up a fight but this guy. Who is he? Who is the Masked Guardian?"


	3. Chapter 2 Clearwood High

Chapter 2: Clearwood High

It's a bright and sunny morning in Clearwood. Despite the darkness of Hauser's control, the town still looks pretty and the people are still going to work, kids are going to school, the streets are busy, and businesses are opening to begin the day as if nothing is happening. People are getting their coffee and breakfast at Coffee shops and fast-food places like McDonalds. The gang has plagued the town but the people try to live a normal life in Clearwood during the daytime.

One of those people is Lauren Simmons, a seventeen-year-old blond driving her Volvo XC60. She's very pretty and the popular type. In fact she is the most popular girl in school even though she's not a cheerleader or a dating a football player. She's not even the type of popular girl who is a bitch, self-center, and arrogant. She's actually quite the opposite. Because of her kindness, good looks, and protest against Hauser's gang, she gives comfort to victims. In a town that is full of darkness and fear, Lauren is the popular girl people gather with to feel good about life. Lauren is rocking out to rock music blasting on her radio.

Lauren stops in front of a house and waiting for her is Abby Pierce, also seventeen, brunette, cute, but more geeky and shy unlike Lauren. Abby is not like other girls. She is smart, lonely, and not the hot cheerleader type that boys would go for. She's never been with anyone in her entire life. Lauren and Abby are the opposite in personality and characteristically but they are best friends.

"Sup, Sister?" Lauren says out loud and obnoxious.

Abby says in a more causal and low tone than Lauren, "Hey."

Abby gets in the car, seating herself in the passengers side, closing the door next to her.

"You're not gonna believe what happened last night."

"What?"

"Like six members of Hauser's thugs were killed last night." Lauren explains while driving off.

Abby turns her head to Lauren in shock and surprise. Did she hear her correctly?

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. And we're not talking like killed by the gang or police but I mean brutally fucking murdered. They say it was done by that guy they call the Masked Guardian."

"Wow."

"Dude, if Hauser ever finds this guy he is going to kill him. Nobody fucks with this guy like ever. But I hope they don't. This is like the third time the Guardian has got them."

"You mean this isn't the first time he's killed any of them?"

"That's right. And if he keeps going I hope they become scared."

Lauren drives on with a grin on her face.

Clearwood High School is an ordinary school. Kids from all different types of stereo class; popular jocks, geeks, emos and Goths, sluts, potential gang members, and stoners in their respective groups. This is like every school. Cheerleaders practice their cheers, stoners cautiously smoke their weed before class, students studying, hungry kids eating breakfast, and boys flirting with girls, and many couples are making out.

Sitting on the grass playing his guitar is Henry James, seventeen, blond, and a gentleman like. He's singing a song he wrote.

"Take me away, take me away from here and take me home," Henry sings.

Approaching him is two of his friends Nick Reeve and Ethan Harris. Nick is about six foot, dark brown hair, religious, and like Henry is a complete gentleman. Ethan is the joker of the group. He has red hair and is very dorky. Ethan is the writer.

"Hey, Dude." Ethan greets Henry.

"Hey, guys."

"Did you hear what happened last night?" Ethan asks.

"No, what happened?"

"That Guardian guy or whatever people call him killed six of the Hauser guys."

"No, shit?" a surprised Henry asks.

"Shit, dude, it was major bloody from what I hear. They were trying to rape this nurse when he just began killing them all left from right. The nurse said it was most scariest sight she'd ever seen." Ethan explains.

"I do not condone murder, but in the eyes of the Lord, all those who commit murder shall be punished and must answer to God and be sent to eternal damnation. Those guys raped and murdered people and the Guardian showed them that someday we'd be mad enough that someone would punish them. God Bless the Masked Guardian, even if his actions are sinful." Nick expresses.

"Amen, 'Father' Nick." Ethan says jokingly.

"How do you keep your faith with all the shit that has happened in your life?" Henry asks him.

"Everything happens for a reason. People may take a life but they shall pay in the end for their sins and all I can do is pray, keep my faith, and be grateful for what I do have. As long as I have God by my side I will be okay."

"Nick, you are an inspiration."

"Thanks, Henry."

Nick is very religious. He's Catholic. Nick has been going to church since he was an infant. His parents were killed in a car accident a few years before and he is now living with his grandparents.

Ethan and Nick became friends early Junior year when Nick met him in Church. Ethan wasn't religious but was forced by his parents to go to Church. He would become grateful he did because he met Nick. Nick was an inspiration to everyone because he could take his religious beliefs and use it for whatever made people feel good about themselves. Ethan was lonely throughout his life. Especially when his brother joined Hauser and was killed in a gang fight. Nick's faith in Ethan brought him his humor side out again.

Lauren and Abby arrive. Lauren smiles and waves to the boys with Abby following behind her. She turns to Nick, who is her boyfriend, and embraces him.

Hey, Baby."

"Hey, Sweets." Nick kisses her.

"How cute; a popular priss and a religious geek." Ethan jokes.

"Oh, shut up, dork." Lauren blasts at Ethan.

Abby stares at Henry with a shy smile. Henry smiles back. They don't know it yet but they both secretly like each other.

"So, Ethan, got today's topic written for the paper?" Lauren asks.

"Yes. The Guardian executes six guys. This could get bigger if it happens again this week. Next week he could win the 'Topic of the Week.'"

"The Guardian would be a hero in our eyes. It's about time somebody showed these assholes a lesson." says Nick.

"Babe, you just broke character."

"Broke character?" "Yeah. For once you don't condone this stuff and you certainly have never said the word 'asshole' for as long as I've known you."

"I maybe religious but I am human too. I swear and have sinful temptations just like everyone else."

"That's true."

The school bell rings and all the students begin to rush to class.

"Alright everyone see you guys in Mr. Blake's class." Lauren announces, dismissing everyone to their separate classes.

In a science class Abby is lost in her own world, not even paying attention to her teacher giving the class the lecture. She writes on a notebook. On her notebook, she is writing the word 'Henry' repeatedly, filling every end of the page with her crush's name. She's in lonely and in love.

Abby turns her head towards the two rows ahead and two rows beside her to find Henry sitting there looking bored. She looks through his soul. She wants him badly. Henry notices her eyes from behind the corner of his own eyes. The two's eyes meet and both exchanged smiles. The tension between them is strong and they want to be by each other's side. But it is the desks around them and the teacher's lecture that keeps these two apart.

Abby and Henry have never confessed their feelings for each other. They've known each other since their Sophomore year. During Gym class, a group of girls were teasing Abby for her for being a geek. Henry intervened by threatening to reject the girls. All of Abby's bullies had a crush on Henry and feared his rejection. Ever since Henry's threat towards them, neither them nor anyone else ever attempted to mess with Abby. Henry was her hero and ever since then she has loved him and has been afraid to tell him.

For Henry it was love at first sight. From the moment he first saw Abby, he was in love. They met when Lauren and Nick first got together. Lauren invited Abby to meet her new boyfriend Nick, while at the same time, a nervous Nick asked Henry to tag along with him to meet up with Lauren at the park. This is how the four became close friends.

Today the five teens have been close friends and have been together since. They work together to find ways to entertain people and write articles for the school paper called "The Topic of Day" and which ever topic got the most popularity or had the most days would, then, become the next week's 'Topic of the Week' with a full article of the topic's history. This week the Masked Guardian is on it's way to becoming the next week's topic.

By nine o'clock the five would join together for their English Writing Class, which they use to write their 'Topic of Day/Week' Articles. Their fellow classmates are four shady, secretive, and strange boys name Everett, Jethro, Ross, and Cole. They seem nice but there is something about their personality and attitude that proves otherwise.

Their teacher is the young Greg Blake, twenty-seven, standing about six-foot-one, and is everyone's favorite teacher. Blake is very casual wearing a white business shirt and blue jeans with it. Showing his professional side in respect of his job, yet, still keeping his off-duty style out in the open. Abby notices signs of Blake being depressed. Being a lonely and depressed girl herself, she can see it in him by the look of his eyes and his forced smile that is very deceitful to the rest of the class.

"Good morning, everyone." Blake greets his students.

The class responds to their teacher's morning greet with a "Morning" in various ways. Some of the students say it cheerful, some say it angrily, some say it lazily, and some just simply doesn't say it at all.

"So what's today's topic or do I even have to ask? Ethan and Lauren, don't tell me. The Masked Guardian struck again. Right?"

"Right!" Ethan and Lauren confirm.

"Okay. Even though this subject is graphic and inappropriate for school. Let's talk about it anway. Anyone know what happened?" Blake points out to Lauren. "Lauren, tell us what you know."

Lauren stands up from her seat and begins to speak.

"This morning, right around midnight, Nurse Sandra Mills was attacked by six men, whom are allegedly members of the gang led by billionaire Gabriel Hauser. The suspects attempted to rape her when, according to Nurse Sandra, out of no where a man dressed in all black and wearing a white mask, with red paint around the eyes as if he were crying tears, killed the attackers with knives. This man is believed to be the vigilante killer known as 'The Masked Guardian."

"Thank you, Lauren. And what is your opinion on this?"

"Well, I think if he keeps going, then, Hauser will be, and please excuse my language, but he will be scared shitless."

The entire class with the exception of the four shady boys laugh at her comment.

"Bullshit! Hauser would never be afraid of some random dude with knives. They have guns and an army. All he has is his knives. This guy will be dead sooner than you can say he's gonna be this big hero." blurted out Everett.

"Why do you say that, Everett?" Mr. Blake asks.

"Hauser and his boys are so dangerous that nobody should even attempt to mess with any of them. If our own city's police department couldn't even find or capture them and if our own police officers, who are supposed to be trained and prepare for anything, are killed in the process, than, what makes you think this lone guy in a trench coat and white mask is going to stop them?

Some of the students are actually taken aback by this remark by Everett. To them, it does make sense. Lauren is the only one who does not buy it and expresses her protest.

"Everett. We're getting tired of Hauser's shit. It's about time somebody did something about it."

"Maybe so. But there's not a damn thing anyone can do it about. Gabriel Hauser rules this city and there's not a damn thing anybody can do about it. Go by their rules and you survive. Protest them and you're dead. Simple as that." Everett explains.

"You act as if you live by this." said Lauren.

"Well that's what keeps me alive, Lauren. Nobody is going to stop these guys. Hauser's gang is so huge and their leader so powerful that nobody can touch him. Just watch. The Masked Guardian will be killed and I will laugh if its an idiot I know."

"He can be anybody." declared Lauren.

"Yeah, he could be anyone of us" Jethro says.

"He could be our neighborhood, our brothers, or our parents boss." Ross lays out.

"Hell, he could even be Mr. Blake himself." Cole jokes.

The class laughs. Mr. Blake puts a 'What?' expression on his face.

"Maybe it is somebody that's known around town." Abby blurts out.

"Maybe." Lauren says smiling at Abby.

At Hauser's mansion, protected by bodyguards and corrupted police officers, Gabriel Hauser, the ruler of Clearwood, is meeting with his brother Scott and his gang (Alda, Oswald, Luther, and Radek). He is angry about the events that took place the night before. He is screaming and yelling. He violently throws the newspaper featuring the headlines "The Masked Guardian Strikes Again." He pounds his fists on his desk, shouting out loud, and breathing down the necks of every man inside his office.

"This is third time that this killer 'Masked Guardian' or whatever they like to call him has hit our turf and taken out our boys. I want you guys to do what you can to find him before he kills anymore of our boys."

"What about luring him?" Radek comments.

"Lure him?"

"Yeah. Grab some random person and threaten them, make them want to scream for help, and wait for him to arrive. Then we can kill him spot on." Radek explains.

"Well, tell this idea to our seven boys who died trying to kill him during their own hits."

"Yes." Radek continued, "…but the thing is that they weren't prepared or intending on killing this armed killer. If we do a hit in the intention of killing this guy, we're prepared and ready for him. It's all about being prepared. None of our boys were prepared. But tonight we can be."

"That could work. That could work well. I like that."

"I think I can do this personally myself and my boys." Radek announces.

"Just make sure you get him by tonight. I'm not going to let this city get out of my hands by this knife happy stalker of the night. I worked hard to take this city by the neck. We've put fear in the police force. Made it impossible to stop us. I'm not gonna let some sad-face vigilante ruin that for us. Find him and make sure that some harm comes to him."

"Yes, Mr. Hauser."

"Oh, and Radek. Make sure to kill whoever it is you use as bait.

"Of course."

Back at Clearwood High in the Cafeteria Abby, Henry, Lauren, Nick, and Ethan are sitting a table eating their lunch. The Cafeteria is filled with students arriving and waiting in line for their afternoon lunch. The group is deciding on a plan for tonight's activity.

"So what are we going to do?" Ethan asks. "I mean there's no bowling tonight and no good movies out until Friday."

Henry adds, "This will be a boring night tonight without bowling."

"We could do homework." Abby suggests.

"What like another article?" asked Ethan.

"Perhaps that would be good. Maybe about the Guardian?" Henry suggests. "He is after all getting headlines on our school's paper and city paper."

"I agree. He's perfect." said Ethan.

"I think everyone should just come over to my place tonight to do research. If the Guardian does strike again and again, he just may become next week's topic. This means we have to research and write an article about him." said Lauren.

"Does the Masked Guardian even have a website?" Ethan asks.

"I'm sure we can find something. After all, he is major news."

"Okay, What time should we be coming over?"

"Let's see I got stuff to do when I get home and parents will be gone around six-thirty so about sevenish?"

"Cool." Ethan accepts.

"I'll be there." Henry joins.

"Okay." said Abby.

"I'm gonna be there anyways." Nick comments.

"Okay, fine, we'll all meet at my place at seven."

The school bell rings. Lunch hour is over. All the kids rushes to finish their lunch and hurries to class. The group gets up to leave for class.


	4. Chapter 3: Abby's Encounter

Chapter 3: Abby's Encounter

Around sixty forty-five Abby is looking at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair and getting ready to head out to Lauren's house. Her desk is consisted with makeup, brushes, hair bands, and many personal items girls hold. She is trying to look her best hoping her beauty will impress Henry. She hopes to make her move tonight. She's never ever had a boyfriend or asked anyone out and sadly nobody has ever asked her out either. She is really nervous and excited at the same time. She's wearing a pink shirt with sparkles on them and some tight black pants. Abby is looking really cute tonight. She sets her brush down on her desk. She gets up from her chair and walks over to her closet.

Abby's bedroom is very much like any ordinary girl's room. She has pictures of male celebrities and pictures of her and Lauren on her walls. She's got a teddy lying on her bed with lots of pillows on the head of the bed.

Abby opens her closet door and inside are jackets, dresses, outfits, and special button shirts for occasions. She has a pink dress, white and blue button shirts, and a leather brown jacket. She grabs the brown jacket. This was the jacket that Lauren had given her for her seventeenth birthday.

Abby is now wearing her brown jacket and she is heading out the front door. The house looks empty and dark. She locks the door with her keys and walks on the sidewalk towards the entrance of her neighborhood.

The neighborhood looks empty. Everyone is inside eating dinner or watching TV. Abby is the only person seen the deserted neighborhood. The only lights that guide her through the sidewalks are the street lights that are lined up on both sides of the sidewalks. She begins her walk from home towards town. It looks like it's quite a walk but she's in no hurry.

The night is growing and Abby is now walking in town on State street. Although the streets are filled with cars, stores are crowded, and businesses are alive in the night, Abby seems to be the only person in sight walking on foot. It's like the world is oblivious to her walking as she is oblivious to her surroundings. Lost in her thoughts about Henry, Abby doesn't realize a car honking at her had almost hit her. She just keeps on walking without looking at her surroundings.

The night has finally arrived, completely dark and the school campus is completely deserted. You can sense the creepiness of the empty school surrounded by the dark night. Almost as if it could be haunted or as if you know something dangerous is lurking around and you cannot see where it is at. The only person around now is Abby passing by. She walks through the campus to take a shortcut to Lauren's house. She passes the Cafeteria doors, near the front entrance towards the classrooms on the east side. As she passes through the east side, a shadowy figure stands there with the same form as the Guardian.

Abby passes by the Woodshop door and without her seeing, Radek peaks through the corner of the wall behind a bush. He grabs her and struggles takes her over to the corner where he's met with two other guys. One of them is wearing a purple beanie and purple vest and the other is wearing a cap and brown coat. Abby begins to cry as she begins to realize who her attackers are.

Abby tries to call for help but Radek has his hand over her mouth to speak to her.

"Listen, sweetheart. We do want you to call for help. We got a job for you. We need you to scream as loud as you can."

"What do you want from me?" "Bitch, I just told you. Fucking scream for help."

"Help!"

"Louder."

"HELP!"

"Good girl. Keep going."

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

"Where is he?" asks one of the guys.

"Right here." a deep and creepy voice says from under the cover of the darkness of the night.

It's the Masked Guardian. The Guardian has one of his knives out and slowly approaches the gang whose holding Abby hostage. Though his face is covered preventing anyone from seeing his facial expression of anger, you can sense the anger inside his eyes and body movement.

"There he is. Get him!" Radek demands

Cap goes to shoot the Guardian.

"You're dead mother..."

The Guardian swings his knife violently cutting off Cap's hand off.

Radek and Beanie along with Abby, whose still in their grasp, look on in horror.

"What the fuck?" says Radek with surprise in his face.

"MY HAND!" Cries Cap in pain.

With Cap screaming bloody murder and holding his hand the Guardian punches him out, knocking him on the ground.

Beanie points his gun at the Guardian, shaking, feeling maybe this was not such a good idea. He isn't so tough anymore after what he just seen.

"I don't want to kill you, man. But I gotta kill you." Beanie tells the Guardian while shaking.

Using his knife and putting it around Beanie's neck, the Guardian throws Beanie aside and behind him. Radek pushes Abby aside and takes out his own dagger.

"You want to fight me, homie. You got it." Radek declares.

The Guardian and Radek go head to head and ensues a knife fight. Though Radek has the bigger weapon, the Guardian seems to be winning and is too skilled for Radek. The Guardian manages to use his knife to twirl the dagger out of Radek's hand, resulting him to be unarmed and defenseless. It appears that the Guardian is about to shove his knife into Radek's throat. Radek is scared shitless.

"Oh, shit. Don't kill me, man."

Instead of killing him in cold blood, the Guardian twirls his knife around and uses the butt of the knife to punch Radek in the face.

The Guardian was about to check on Abby when suddenly gunshots are fired at him. It's Cap, whose using his other hand to shoot the gun.

"DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Cap shouts, running, and shooting.

The Guardian pulls out a new weapon; a machete. He allows Cap to run at him in the attempt to kill him. Once Cap comes into close range of the Guardian, the Guardian swings the machete at Cap, cutting his other arm off. As Cap screams over the loss of his second arm, the Guardian, then ,without warning swings his machete across the lower torso of Cap's body. Blood spews out of the body as it's being cut in half. The upper and lower halves of the body separate as blood squirts out on both sides. A puddle of blood grows on both spots where the two halves lay.

Radek, who just saw this lying on the ground, is horrified by this brutal kill.

"Shit on me." An astonished Radek says to himself.

The Guardian turns to see Beanie jumping in the air trying to tackle him. The Guardian catches the attacker. He holds Beanie in a headlock. The gang member struggles to get free but the Guardian proves to be too strong for him. Without mercy the Guardian snaps his neck killing Beanie.

Radek now alone turns himself around to find a gun a few inches away. He crawls over to the gun. The Guardian sees this and approaches him slowly, allowing Radek to have a chance to defend himself. Radek grabs the gun on time. He rolls over on his back to find the Guardian standing over him. He begins firing bullets but the Guardian is wearing body armour, allowing himself to be immune to bullets at that close of range.

"Fuck you!" Radek yells.

Radek aims the gun at the Guardian's head and pulls the trigger.

CLICK! No Bullets.

Radek is fucked now. The Guardian raises his machete up and swings it down towards Radek's face.

"NO!" Radek screams bloody murder realizing that he's dead.

The Guardian shoves the machete into his face impaling his head.

Abby gets up and runs away before allowing the Guardian to speak to her. The Guardian tries to say something to her but she continues on running ignoring him.

At Lauren's house the group is in the recreation room doing their "Topic" homework. Lauren is writing on a notebook, Ethan is sitting at the computer doing researching online, and Henry is sitting around lost in his own thoughts, which, is most likely about Abby.

"Wonder where Abby and Nick is." Henry questions.

"Abby should be here any minute. I don't know where Nick is, that little creep." Lauren answers. "So have you found out anything yet?"

Ethan doesn't look to enthusiastic with their research.

"Ah, no. All I can find is articles about the murders. Which doesn't tell any history than the dates, the victims, where and when."

"That's good for now."

"Not really. I told you there wasn't going to be a site that tells the history of the Masked Guardian. Only one person can tell his history and that is the Guardian himself."

"We don't we find him, kidnap him, and ask him, via, interview." said Henry jokingly.

"That will never happen."

"We got to keep trying." said Lauren.

Suddenly a hand smacks on the sliding glass door scaring everyone.

"SHIT!" Said a startled Lauren.

The person is Nick. He looks tired and worn out as if he just did some running or major physical activity. He opens the sliding door and enters. Lauren is confused by his late entrance.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Where were you? Why you breathing so hard?"

"I was trying to find my keys but I couldn't find it. I didn't want to run so I took a bus. Where's Abby?"

"Oh, she should be on her way over." Said Lauren.

"Cool. So what's up?"

"We're not succeeding in finding history of someone I know won't give us an interview about his history." Ethan reports.

Out in the entrance of "Eagle Point" neighborhood, Abby arrives running fast, upset, and running out of breath. Like her neighborhood, it's all empty and dark with the exception of the street lights and the lights in the houses.

Back at Lauren's recreation room, the group is still struggling to find the information they need to publish their article.

"Okay, well we only have two articles. I wish they would just make it up and save us the trouble. Better yet, why don't we just make it up?" Ethan suggests.

"I don't think Mr. Blake would believe in whatever story we come up with." Said Lauren.

"Sure he will. We'll tell him we found it on a website and copied from there."

"And then he will try looking for it online to find out we bullshitted him."

Ethan becomes dumbfounded.

"Right."

Nick suggests, "I don't think it should matter on the history. Just write what we know and get people's opinion and make an article of theories about him. Write that we don't know about his history but we got theories on his history."

"That might work if we could get it passed through Mr. Blake." Lauren says with agreement.

"I think we can. Mr. Blake will be cool with it."

"And how would you know?" Ethan asked.

"Because I'm sure he can understand the lack of sources out there."

Suddenly the front door is barged open and running in is a frightened, exhausted, and hyperventilating Abby. Everyone stands up in concern for her.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Lauren asks.

"Oh, my God. I saw him. I saw him." Abby cries out.

"Saw who?" Henry asked.

Abby tries to spit it out but she's too shocked and tired to say it.

"The...The..The Masked...Guardian."

Everyone's eyes are wide open. They can tell by her facial expression this is no joke. Only Ethan is unsure if Abby's telling the truth.

"Are you on something, Abby?" Ethan asked.

"I really saw him. I really did. I was attacked by..."

"Wait, what? The Guardian attacked you?" Ethan asked.

"NO! Hauser's thugs!"

"Oh, my God." Lauren says.

"And he came and saved me. I swear."

Abby breaks down crying, dropping to her knees, with Lauren and Henry attending to her assistance.

"Where was this at?" Lauren asked.

"At the school."

"At the school?" Ethan asked, standing up in excitement. "Do you know what this means? This means the Guardian's story will now be apart of our school's history. Our school will be apart of his history. This is huge. Everyone will be talking about this tomorrow."

"Ethan, shut up for a moment." demanded Lauren.

Though they're concerned for Abby, Ethan is right. This is huge and they're all excited about it. The Masked Guardian's latest hit took place at their high school. Clearwood High will never be the same again.


	5. Chapter 4: Enter the Jeep

Chapter 4: Enter the Jeep

By the school, Alda and his men have discovered Radek and his gang dead. They are astonished by this. Alda bends down, studying Radek's corpse, and sighs.

"I should have seen this coming." said Alda.

One of Alda's thugs, Duane, 6'1, and buff, stands by his side and studies the bodies.

"The Masked Guardian did this." said Duane.

Suddenly a deep unfamiliar voice replies, "Of course, he did."

Alda and his men turn to the voice and pull out their guns. The voice came from JEEP, 22 years old, 5'7, bulky, blond curly hair covered by a beanie hat with a skull design on it, wearing a black long sleeve shirt, and black pants. His eyes are black, like demon eyes, which frightens the thugs when they first see him.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Alda.  
>"Call me Jeep."<br>"What are you doing here, Jeep?"  
>"I've come to help you."<br>"Really?"  
>"I know why you guys are losing to this sad mask."<br>"Do you, now?"  
>"Yes. And it's not because you guys are weak. I have no doubt of your strengths and skills. But it's that he is much more advance than you guys are. He is skilled in swordsmanship, karate, taekwondo, and military skills. This is way out of your guys league."<br>"And you think you can do better?" asks Duane.  
>"I can." Jeep declares.<br>"What makes you stronger and better than us?" asked Duane.  
>"I don't need a weapon to kill you. I can ram my fist into your heart without a problem."<p>

Duane, Alda, and the rest of the thugs give each other a look, holding in their laughter, believing he is bluffing.

"Yeah, right." said Duane.  
>"You don't believe me?" asked Jeep.<br>"Of course, I don't. It's entirely impossible for somebody as short as you to be able to ram your fist into the heart of somebody as big and buff as me."  
>"Yes, you're absolutely right." said Jeep.<p>

Suddenly Jeep rams his fist into Duane's chest and begins to lift him up. Alda and his men look on with both horror and surprise. Duane looks down at Jeep, looking into his black eyes, and realized he should not have tested this much shorter but powerful psycho. His blood, coughing up from his mouth, begins to drip onto Jeep's face, covering his mouth as if Jeep himself is the one coughing up blood. The blood around his mouth now shows a much sinister and scarier look to this young killer. Jeep releases Duane's body.

"Jesus Christ in Heaven." exclaimed Alda.  
>"Jesus has nothing to do with me."<br>"What the hell are you?  
>"All of your dreams and nightmares come true; the one who kills the Masked Guardian."<br>"And what makes you think we won't find him first?"  
>"He is very close to finding Hauser and once Hauser is caught this gang is dead. He is weak. He is too weak to fight the Guardian. Why do you think he sends you guys out here instead of coming himself? Why hasn't he killed a single person? Only his bodyguards and you guys ever do a thing while he sits around in a nice safe and security location while you guys get hacked up or arrested. He's only protecting himself while you guys get fucked. Think about it. Once Hauser is caught, there is nothing left for you guys. You may need my help. If you need me come find me."<p>

Jeep turns around and begins to walk off when…

"How do we find you?" asked Alda.  
>Jeep turns his head says, "Just crash a jeep for the evening news."<p>

Jeep walks off into the dark night.

"What the hell was that?" asked a thug.  
>"I don't know." said Alda.<br>"You know he's right, you know? About everything." said another thug. "We do most of the dirty work while he's safe. It is us who get arrest and killed."

It finally dawns on Alda that everything Jeep said does make sense.

"That's right. He does allow us to take the fall, doesn't he?" Alda says, possibly thinking about what Hauser really feels about his boys. "Who the hell is guy?" he asks to himself.

The man they just encountered, Jeep, was born Jeremy Edmund-Evans. He is extremely strong, working out everyday of his life since he was twelve. He was obsessed with Demon eyes and even putting black eye contacts on to make himself look very sinister. Having constant anger problems, Jeremy had gotten into many fights at school. He has been in and out of mental institution for his outburst and has been arrested many times for attempted murder.

When Jeremy was fifteen, he viciously attacked his father, stabbing him in the chest numerous times almost killing. He was declared mentally unbalanced and sentenced to maximum security at Clearwood Mental Institution. While incarcerated, he had nothing to do but work out and the more exercise he got, the more stronger he got.

Jeremy was in the institution for seven years until his twenty second birthday when he killed his psychiatrist, the guards, and escaped from the institution. After escaping, Jeremy found his parents, killing his father before viciously beating and tormenting his mother.

"Jeremy, why are you doing this?" his mother asked him, sobbing, look up to her son while she lies helplessly on the floor.  
>"Jeremy is dead, Mother. I am Jeep."<br>"What?"  
>"I am not the child you once held anymore. I am not the child you dreamed of having. I am all of your worst nightmares come true." He said, raising a knife to her.<p>

Jeep killed his mother by stabbing her to death. Afterwards he found his old black demon eye contacts and left his parent's house to burn in flames. He walked away from the burning house without looking back or feeling remorse about his parents. As a matter a fact he felt more content than he ever had in his entire life.

Now that he is free, Jeep has his own agenda for the good people of Clearwood. Understanding that the Guardian is quickly coming close to catching Hauser and taking out his people, which he is counting on, Jeep is looking for the opportunity to rise above and do more than Hauser has ever done and do more to Clearwood than anybody would ever imagine. It's only a matter of time. Until then, Jeep hides himself inside the basement of an abandoned building just a few blocks from the school. There he continues to exercise, grow stronger, plan, and prepare for his ultimate rise. Throughout the nights, he randomly uses live targets for practice, killing off many innocent citizens, robbing homes, stealing food and even going as far as killing the people in the homes and burning their houses afterwards.

Although it has been established that the Guardian has attacked Hauser's gangs three times, the Guardian is not the only one who has attacked the gangs. Jeep, himself, has been responsible for at least five attacks through the year but none of them have been public or credited by anybody including the Guardian. Most of them were believed to be isolated incidents.


	6. Chapter 5: Topic of the Day

Chapter 5: The Topic of the Day

The next morning at Clearwood High, police surround the school, planting crime scene tape around where the attack took place. Police and staff are directing students away from the scene. The entire student body is thrilled by the news of the Guardian rescuing one of their own on school property. To them, this means they now have someone protecting not only their city and people on the streets but also their school as well. Even the teachers, as professional as they must act about the situation, is also thrilled by this news. The news has hit parents too. Parents are no longer afraid to allow their kids to walk to school alone. The Masked Guardian is the topic of the day and the students have named Abby Pierce "Student of the Day" for her bravery and for making it out alive.

When Abby arrived at school all she could see is people staring at her left and right. Guys asking her out, girls wanting to be her friend, and groups asking her to join them for lunch, and just nice kids giving her a pat on the back. Abby's never experience this kind of attention before in her life. Everyone makes it look like Abby was some kind of hero. She has mixed feelings about this kind of attention. She likes the attention but doesn't want to take advantage of it or make it seem like it's so important. She also knows that it's not real, for they're just liking her for her experience with the Guardian.

Abby arrives by her locker where waiting at their lockers are Lauren, Nick, Henry, and Ethan. They're the only ones who are treating her the same as before.

"Hey, Abby, how's it feel to be a hero?" Nick asked.

"I'm no hero, Nick."

"To them you are."

"They have no idea what I've been through."

"Sure they do. They've been through the same fears and attacks as you did. They just weren't saved by the big man."

"Yeah, hey guys, check this out." Ethan requests showing them his new mask. It's the mask of the Masked Guardian. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Ethan, you better keep that off. If Hauser's men saw you in that they would kill you." said Lauren.

"C'mon, Lauren. This mask is cool." said Ethan.

The school bell rings.

"See you guys in class." said Lauren.

Everyone closes their lockers and walks off. Abby stands by her locker while everyone else rushes to class. Soon Abby becomes the only in the hallways. She can't believe what has happened to her. One day she's this shy lonely girl that most people wouldn't even talk to and the next she's the most popular girl in school who everyone adores.

The bell rings for class to begin in Mr. Blake's class. The group is there. Abby is sitting next to Henry this time around. Lauren and Nick are sitting next each other like always. Ethan is on the far left and next to him is Everett, Jethro, Ross, and Cole. Other kids are all sitting behind them.

Mr. Blake begins with an applause, which is followed by the rest of the class for Abby, with the exception of the four boys. They don't look so happy at all. In fact they resent Abby even more so than they did before. Abby gives a reluctant smile. Mr. Blake stops clapping, which, too is followed by the class.

"Abby, we are glad to see you here today and that you're safe and unharmed. I'd like to expression my admiration for your bravery. You are strong."

"Thank you, Mr. Blake. But this was nothing. I mean I was attacked and it was the Guardian who saved me. I don't understand why everyone looks at me like I'm some hero."

"Well, it's because you witnessed something everyone's hoping to someday witness. You got to see the Masked Guardian in person and not only did you see him in person but you were saved by him. That's got to be a rare privilege there. Did you say anything to him? Did he say anything to you afterwards?

Everyone turns to Abby hoping to hear her story. Abby looks around and is embarrassed by the truth.

"Well, no. I kind of ran away before we had a chance to exchange words to each other."

Mr. Blake looks bummed out.

"Oh. I see. Well, I guess when you're being attacked and are witnessing such a horrific scene, it's hard to think of what to say or do. I guess I understand. But once again I'm glad you're okay, Abby."

"Thank you, Mr. Blake."

The four boys seem confused about the story they've heard.

"What did they do?" asked Everett.

"Well, they grabbed me and asked me to scream."

"They asked you to scream?" asked Jethro.

"Bait." confirmed Everett. "They used her as bait. In order to lure him in so they can kill him."

"How do you know this, Everett?" Mr. Blake suspiciously asks.

"Yeah, you Hauser sympathetic." blurted Lauren.

"Why else would Hauser's men ask her to scream for help if they're looking for this big guy killing off their own? They'd want to some how lure him in their tracks so they can take him out." explained Everett.

Everyone, without anymore questions, takes his word for it. Even Mr. Blake, who has been suspicious of Everett and the boy since he first met them, actually takes his word.

Everett continues on to comment on Lauren's remark towards him, "And I'm not a Hauser sympathetic. I just know by what I've seen and heard that these guys are tough and brutal. I'd rather keep my mouth shut and just do what they ask than get my ass killed. As long as we let them do what they want, than, we'll be okay. I know that people who tried to stand up for what they felt was right were killed for doing so. Hauser, rather we like it or not, rules this city. I don't like this anymore so than the rest of you do."

"Right. Ethan and Lauren do you guys have your article written?" asks Mr. Blake.

Lauren stands to speak and presents Blake with her notebook with written material.

"We do, but we couldn't find any source showing the history of the Guardian. Nick suggested that since we couldn't find any important articles online that we just write down what we know and get theory ideas from people around school, so together we made theories that could explain some possibilities on why the Guardian became what he is."

Blake shrugs and takes the notebook.

"Sounds good. I'll read it. Of course, you know with the murders of the latest victims outside the Woodshop, you're going to have to write more on that."

"I can do that."

"Good."

A student name Hannah raises her hand.

"Yes, Hannah."

"I just thought of something, Mr. Blake. Abby was attacked at the school. From her story it appears as if both the gang and the Guardian knew she'd be passing there."

"And what did you think of?"

"If the Guardian and the gang knew she'd be passing by, than, that means she had to have told someone she knew where she was going. What if the person she told is the Guardian and if it's someone in this school, than, it could be someone we know."

With this thought, the entire class begins chattering with "That's right" or "Oh, my God" and "That makes perfect sense" all at the same time. Abby and her friends all look at each other with amazement. Although they don't believe either of them could be the Guardian, they know this idea makes sense. Everyone in the class and possibly in the entire school has now become a suspect. Ethan has a grin on his face.

"Screw the Guardian's history. New article 'Who is the Masked Guardian?'"

"Someone from this school." Everett says to himself, listened by his boys.

Hauser is seated at his desk, surrounded by his remaining three surviving members Alda, Oswald, and Luther. The loss of Radek has hit them hard. They're angry and blood thirsty. Hauser is way too pissed to think rationally at this point. He bangs on his desk with every word he says and makes every word clear. You can feel the tension through his voice. This is someone who you should never piss off.

"That son of a bitch has done this for last time. We will find our best men, arm them with heavy ammo and we will kill anyone who wears a single mask or clothing that resembles his. We will not stop until he's dead. I want to make sure his death is slow and painful. And if anyone who fails to take this man out, I will kill them personally."

Alda, looks up with a hint of a traitor inside both he and Hauser. He's beginning to feel that Hauser is betraying his own people and now he is really considering betraying Hauser. He's begin to notice the cowardliness of his boss. "Sending out men to get killed by this vigilante rather than going out and do it himself." Alda thinks to himself.

"I want him dead as much as the rest of us do, sir, but there are at least three thousand people in this city. We won't be able to kill all suspects in time before he hits any of us by surprise." explains Alda.

Hauser cries back with, "That's never stopped us before. And that should not stop us because that's just a shitty excuse to stop. Are you guys afraid of this psycho?"

His men deny this.

"No, sir. I was just suggesting that we should be careful when on the look out. We should try to lure him again if necessary."

"I fear luring him is no longer an option. Radek tried that and now he and his boys are dead. No. I have a better idea. We can't just go looking for him as you said. We must find him at his weakest point. To find him we must find the man behind the mask first."

Scott enters the room with a cell phone.

"It's for you."

He hands Hauser the phone.

"Yes?"

Hauser listens and nods as the person speaks. Nobody can hear what is being said but they can tell by Hauser's expression it's something big.

"You sure about this? This is great. Thank you."

Hauser hangs up.

"I got good news boys. There is rumor at Clearwood High that there is a possibility that perhaps our man is someone within the school. Someone who knows that girl he saved last night."

The gang smiles with excitement. Now both the people and the gang have leads on suspects. But now they must find out 'who is the Guardian?'

Hauser calls back his source.

"It's me. If you suspect someone there. Kill him."

In the cafeteria Abby, Henry, Lauren, and Nick are having lunch at their usual table. They're discussing their theories on suspects. Lauren, Henry, and Abby are more into the conversation than Nick, for he is busy cowing down on his pizza.

"I still don't know who I told I was going over to your house last night. It was just all of us. Nobody else would know." Abby explains.

"Someone had to of overheard us talking. I have tons of friends who've used this route to get to my place." said Lauren.

"It could be a school security guards." Henry suggest.

"You kidding? Our school security guards are fat and too stupid to be the Guardian." said Lauren.

"I guess you're right. Than who could it be?"

They all look around the cafeteria. Students fill the entire cafeteria. It could be anyone. There is a group of girls sitting at table with two jocks flirting with them. Henry stares at the jocks, considering, but doesn't quite see it in them. Lauren is staring at a huge, muscular, and tough looking biker. He fit's the description of somebody who could be the Guardian. Lauren believes it's him.

"I think I found a suspect."

The biker is Thomas Elrich, eighteen, long brown hair, and very tough. Thomas is known for bullying people and there was a rumor that he had killed a kid over money. There was even a rumor that Thomas was a member of Hauser's gang but there was no proof so the rumors were dismissed as hearsay. He's sitting down eating his lunch when Abby approaches him.

"Hey, Thomas Elrich?"

"Yeah? Whose asking?"

"The office sent me to get you. They need you."

"What for? I didn't do anything this time."

"I don't know but they asked me to get you."

Thomas sighs in stress. He gets up from the table and is escorted by Abby.

"Fine. I hope I'm not in trouble again. I haven't picked a fight with anyone today. But I will if someone snitched on me for something stupid."

Abby takes him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway and escorts him by a locker. She turns to him, crossing her arms, and looks at him.

"What are you doing?"

The lockers close and reveal Lauren, Nick, and Henry behind them.

"Hello, Thomas." Lauren greets him with a serious tone.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"We know who you are."

"Yeah, the guy whose gonna kick your asses if you don't tell me what the fuck you want from me."

"Don't play around, Thomas. You're a big, strong, and tough guy. I'm sure you know how to use a knife, a machete, and karate. Have you killed anyone before?"

"It will be my first if you keep giving me this bullshit talk about knives and machetes. What are you guys getting at?"

"Are you or are you not the mysterious hero the Masked Guardian?"

Thomas is confused and astonished by this question that's being asked of him.

"What? Are you guys stoned? I'm just a biker who acts tough. I'm no killer or gang avenger."

"Oh, really? Than where were you last night around seven?"

"I was with my friends Steve, Jake, and Tyler. Smoking some nice plants. If you don't believe me ask them. Sorry guys, but you got the wrong guy. And if you harass me again, I'll kick your asses."

Without any further questions, they let Thomas go and he walks back inside the cafeteria. They all walk inside, avoiding Thomas's path, and go back to their seats. Lauren is getting stressed. She was wrong.

"If this it's not Thomas, than, who is it?"

Suddenly a loud crash is heard. Over their heads, a body crashes through the skylight window. Glass shatter everywhere. The group and other students gets out of the way as they watch the body fall from the window over them. The body crashes onto the group's table. Blood is everywhere. Everybody is screaming at the sight of the body.

Mr. Blake and security arrive and try to keep the students away from the body. One of the security guards moves over to the body. The Guardian's mask is covering the victim's face. Could this be the Masked Guardian?

The security guard pulls off the mask and reveals ETHAN. The group gasps and looks away in horror as they see the body of their friend lying on the table. Lauren's predictions were right. It was because of Ethan wearing the mask that Hauser had him killed. Did they do this because he was just wearing it or did they believe he was the Masked Guardian?

Mr. Blake and Nick stare at each other with disbelief and devastation. Nick is comforting Lauren at the same time. Abby is kneeling on the floor crying. All Henry can do is stare at his dead friend.

At the Cafeteria door, Everett, Jethro, Ross, and Cole enter. While everyone looks frightened and devastated, these boys look neutral. They acted as if they saw it coming and have no sorrow over Ethan's death. As a matter a fact, the boys begin to grin as if this incident brings them joy. But why?

School has been cancelled for the rest of the day due to the incident that took place in the cafeteria. Everyone is now confused, shocked, and devastated. Why was Ethan killed? Was he the Guardian? If so, what happens next?

The remaining survivors of the group sit on the school fountain having their moment of grief for their friend. Although the idea of Ethan being the Guardian is too far fetch to them, the idea is fresh on their mind.

"If he was the Masked Guardian, how could he have done this without us knowing about it?" asked Henry.

"I know he wasn't the Guardian." Abby declares. "I can feel a different presence between the two. Ethan was not the man who came to my rescue last night."

"Plus Ethan was with us last night when Abby was attacked." said Lauren

"That's right. But what if he had an accomplice?"

"It's not Ethan." Nick says with an absolute clearness.

"I can't believe he's dead." said Abby. "He was so innocent."

"I know." Lauren responds softly still crying herself.

Inside the classroom, Mr. Blake, staring at the window, sees his mourning students and understands their pain. He himself has hate in his eyes. Blake, as innocent, harmless, and friendly he has seemed looks as if he could kill somebody without giving a damn.

Lauren and Abby embrace each other, crying in each other's shoulders, and holding on together as if they are all they had now.

"Can I stay at your place tonight? I don't think I can stay alone." asked Abby.

"Of course." said Lauren.

Abby is staying at Lauren's house for the night. Lauren's bedroom is much cooler than Abby's. She has some of the similarities as Abby's bedroom; male celebrities, pictures of her and Abby, Nick, and family. But her items are more expensive, more classy, and her walls are filled with pink wallpaper. She has TV and a computer.

Lauren and Abby are in their pajamas. Abby is wearing a long pink shirt and Lauren is in sweatpants and white t-shirt. They are sharing Lauren's queen size bed. They're both still shaken up by today's incident. Ethan's death has devastated them deeply. Ethan may have been dorky and annoying at times but he was still apart of them like they were a family.

"Lauren, do you think this will ever end?" asked Abby.

"I don't know."

"I hope it ends soon. I hope whoever he is, he's still out there. What I saw was amazing. I never seen someone fight so hard and fast as he did."

"He was that good?"

"I think he's our only hope for peace in Clearwood."

"What else is on your mind?"

"Lots of things."

"Henry?"

"How did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You have a certain look when you see him. I can tell by your smile. By the way you talk to him I can tell that you like him."

Abby smiles with embarrassment.

"I'd like to ask him out."

"Before he does?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like me."

"Yes, he does."

"How would you know?"

"The same way I know you like him. By how he looks at you, smiles at you, and talks to you. It's quite obvious, Abby. I think you two would be cute together."

"I think I'll do it tomorrow."

"Maybe you should ask him to the dance on Saturday."

"I can't dance."

"Sure you can. And anyways you don't have to dance or even know how to. Just dress up in something cute and go spend some time with him."

"I guess I can do that."

"I know you can."

"Alright."

"Goodnight, Abby."

"Goodnight, Lauren."


	7. Chapter 6: The Fall of Hauser

Chapter 6: The Fall of Hauser

It's a dark night on State Street of Clearwood. Public places are still lit and the roads are still alive with cars speeding, honking, and headlights guide the night roads. Many people are walking on sidewalks going places during the night.

A mother and her two kids; a son and a daughter, walk on the crosswalk to the other side of the sidewalk. She's holding both of their hands on each side of her hands. They reach to the other side and begin to walk when suddenly they're blocked by Luther and two men with him. The mother scared, tries to turn her kids the other way but two more men appear behind them, blocking them from running away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The kids are becoming frightened by their surroundings and their mother's tense reaction to it. They understand this is not good.

"What do you guys want?" the mother says, holding onto to kids tightly with both arms.

"We don't want much, honey." Luther pulls out his knife, "We just want some of your cherry pie for me to lick off my knife after I've gutted you."

The mother and kids start to tear up, holding each tightly, defenseless.

"Please. Don't hurt my babies."

"I'll do more than just that, sweetheart. I will mutilate them and feed you what's left of their bodies before I kill you."

Luther goes to make his move but suddenly one of the men behind the mother falls backwards. There's a knife in his back.

"What the fuck is that?"

The Guardian appears before them all, punching out the second man behind the frightened family. The gang and the family are puzzled by this.

"NO! You're dead." cried out Luther.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Luther."

The Guardian pulls out his two knives, twirls them, and jumps towards the man on Luther's right side, slashing his throat with both knives. The throat cuts wide open, blood spews out, flying onto the Guardian's mask.

"Oh my God." The mother whispers to herself, kneeling on the ground, holding her two kids tightly.

The Guardian turns to the other guy who stabs him. The Guardian's protection prevents the blade from going inside his chest. The Guardian whacks the man in the throat. The man gasps for air, and before he knows it, the Guardian has done a hurricane kick on him. The kick's impact has thrown the man to the side and he falls to the ground and he's unconscious.

Luther grabs the mother, puts a knife to her throat, holding her hostage. The Guardian spots it. He is not going to take this slow like he has been. Without Luther seeing it coming, the Guardian has jumped over him. For a moment Luther is puzzled and his puzzling has distracted him from feeling the Guardian behind him. The Guardian uses his arm to put him in a threshold and uses his other hand to pull him off of the woman. The mother and her kids run away from the scene while Luther and the Guardian struggle.

"Now I'm going to ask you this once. Hauser?"

Luther, the big, muscular, psychopathic, serial killer is unable to escape from the arms of the vigilante killer. He must surrender.

Oswald and his gang of five are destroying a two-story building. They've beaten and pushed the owners around. The owners run away, being spared, and leaves the gang alone to the destruction of their property. Oswald and his men begin dousing the entire building with gasoline. They use matches to light the place up.

On the top floor, one of the five is laughing sadistically at the sight of the burning bedroom. Suddenly the window he stands in front shatters with the Guardian flying. The Guardian grabs him and throws him out the window. Downstairs Oswald has just heard the scream and shattered window. He finds his gang member falling to his death from the front window.

"Someone is here!"

The rest of the four all join Oswald trying to storm out but the front entrance door is locked. They're stuck. The Guardians pops out from the flames that surround the building.

"Holy Fuck." Oswald expresses in amazement.

A foolish gang member tries to tackle the Guardian but he grabs the gang member and throws him into the fire. The burning gang member screams in pain as the fire burns his life out.

The other three and Oswald surround the Guardian, pulling out their individual primary weapons, and begin to persuade a four on one fight with him. They all charge at him. The Guardian wants to relish the fight. Instead of killing them right off, he decides to fight. He kicks the guy closest to him. The second one closest to him goes to swing a bat at him, but the Guardian blocks it by grabbing the bat and head butts the gang member. The third gang member begins slashing his knife at the Guardian. The Guardian moves away at each stab attempt. Eventually the Guardian slaps his hand, causing him to release the knife, and he bends down, tripping the gangster. As the gang member falls, the Guardian quickly gets back up and elbows him in the face to knock him out.

Oswald jumps on the Guardian. The Guardian without any hesitations takes him off and flips him onto the floor. Oswald gets up and The Guardian knocks him out cold and unconscious.

Oswald wakes up sometime later to find him strapped to a chair, sitting in the middle of the burning building, and nobody but the bodies of his own men in sight. On his lap is a bomb.

"Oh, shit."

He glances out the window and can see through the fire the Guardian across the street watching the building burn. All a while the bomb's timer goes to 00:01.

"You son of a…."

Before Oswald can finish his sentence, the bomb goes off, and the building explodes. The Masked Guardian walks away from the engulfing flames that destroy what's left of the building.

At Hauser's mansion, Hauser is sitting at his desk watching the news about the incident that took place earlier at the school. He is getting bored as he takes sip of his whisky. He hears something outside his window. He gets up off his desk and goes over to the window. He doesn't see anything. Suddenly the window is shattered and, once again, the Guardian flies in and tackles Hauser to the floor.

"What the fuck?" cries out Hauser.

Hauser finally sees his attacker and gasps when he sees who it is.

"It can't be. It's impossible. We killed you, you sonovabitch."

"No, but I will kill you if you don't come quietly."

Both the Guardian and Hauser hear his bodyguards from outside his door. Four bodyguards barge in as the Guardian picks Hauser up. He pushes him towards his bodyguards causing them to fall. As the bodyguards begin to stand back up, the Guardian pulls out his machete and marches to the bodyguards. The first bodyguard to get up aims his gun at the Guardian, but, has no time to shoot, for the Guardian slashes his throat. The Guardian, then, slashes the chest of the second bodyguard on his right. He turns back to his left and stabs the third bodyguard in the chest. Finally, the Guardian pulls out a small knife and throws it at the fourth bodyguard just as he was about to shoot the Guardian.

The Guardian grabs Hauser and heads out the hall. Out in the hallway, just by the staircase are three gunmen running towards where they are. The Guardian pulls out three shurikens (throwing stars). He throws them at them and each star hit's a gunmen, killing them, and they fall to the floor. The Guardian, holding Hauser by his shirt, heads to the stairs.

Downstairs is also a problem. Several gunmen are downstairs ready to fire on the Guardian. But the Guardian is prepared for such a high amount of shooters. He takes out a hand grenade and throws it at them. It explodes, killing some, and causing many to fall. The smoke makes it hard for them to see. The Guardian suddenly comes down and begins slaughtering the gunmen as they begin to recover from the floor. Some are able to grab their guns but none have the time to shoot. Finally, The Guardian kills all the gunmen. He grabs Hauser and heads out the front door.

Once outside the Guardian finds himself surrounded by more gunmen. For once the Guardian feels helpless. He's no longer prepared for this as he has used all he could. Suddenly he hears a scream from behind. A gunmen is running at him and is about to pull the trigger. The Guardian jumps to the ground taking Hauser with him. The gunmen has already began shooting when the Guardian lands on the ground. The gunmen, trigger happy, accidentally shoots many of his fellow gunmen down. After half of them are killed by him, the other half finally opens fire on him, killing him.

The Guardian gets back up and begins to slaughter many gunmen, using a few as shields, pushing the bodies at the other gunmen as he continues to slaughter them. The finally shooter runs out of bullets. He throws his gun away and the gang member challenges him.

"Let's see what you got." said the gang member.

The Guardian accepts and allows him to make the first move. The gang member goes to kick but the Guardian grabs his leg, twists the leg, and twirls him around, resulting the gang member to fall to the ground. But the gang member retaliates by tripping the Guardian and flips himself back up. He jumps at the Guardian but the Guardian catches him and uses his knee to flip him off and over his head. Both men get back up at the same time. Frustrated, the gang member finally takes a swing at the Guardian's face, decking his mask. The sound of metal is heard upon impact of the punch. The gang member screams and grasps his hand in agony. The Guardian, then, punches back, decking him in the chin. The Guardian's punch sends him in the air and he falls to the ground unconscious. The Guardian, once again, grabs Hauser and runs off.

Just as the Guardian is about to put Hauser into a car, gun shots are fire at them, startling the Guardian. He looks up and on the balcony of the mansion is Scott, Hauser's brother, shooting at him. The Guardian pushes Hauser in the car. Scott is still trying to kill the Guardian as his bullets doesn't seem to have an affect on the Guardian.

The Guardian starts the car and backs under the balcony. He presses a button that opens the sunroof. Scott looks down on the ground of the balcony realizing the car is under him. The Guardian grabs a knife and presses a button, resulting the knife to shoot up. The knife spears through the balcony and hits Scott in the neck. He grabs his neck as it bleeds. Dying, he tumbles over the balcony and falls off. His body lands on the car hood.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hauser cries out. "What the hell are you…" before Hauser can even finish his sentence, the Guardian has whacked him in the face, knocking him out.

Hauser wakes up and finds himself tied up and on the sidewalk with two police officers over him. Hauser looks at them and groans, realizing that the Guardian had him spared his life to have him be arrested instead. The two officers grab him, putting him under arrest, and puts him in their squad car.

BREAKING NEWS: GABRIEL HAUSER CAUGHT & ARRESTED, THE MASKED GUARDIAN CREDITED IN HIS CAPTURE!


	8. Chapter 7: The Mourning After

Chapter 6: The Mourning After

Clearwood High School is in mourning of Ethan Harris. But they become alert when the news breaks: THE MASKED GUARDIAIN ALIVE!. The news claims that after the death of Ethan Harris, who many thought was the Guardian, many of the Hauser's men were killed and witnesses claim their perpetrator was the Guardian. And the biggest treat to the citizens of Clearwood was the news of Hauser's arrest. Abby and Lauren had just arrived from school when they hear about it radio.

"What the hell?" said Lauren.

"I thought he was dead." said Abby

"I thought so too."

The girls get out of the car when an Asian boy, about the same age, who appears to be just like Ethan is holding out fliers and shouting the news.

"THE MASKED GUARDIAN STILL LIVES! GUARDIAN CAPTURES HAUSER!"

Abby is surprised and exhales;

"Wow, that's crazy."

"That must be Ethan's replacement." Lauren says with sadness in her voice.

"I'm going to find Henry."

"Okay."

Abby runs off. Lauren approaches the news boy. She offers her hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Simmons. I'm the Chief News Writer of the School."

"Oh, Hi. I was hoping to meet you. Mr. Blake told me I'd find you out here. I'm Yoshi."

Yoshi offers his hand. Lauren accepts his hands and despite her loss, she is trying to move on and welcome her new writing partner.

Henry is putting things in his locker. He closes it and beside him, hiding behind the locker door is Abby.

"Hey." Abby greets with him a smile.

"Hey, Abby, how's it going?"

"I'm trying."

"Good. That is the least we can all do."

"Henry, I want to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

Abby lets out a nervous giggle.

"Oh, God. This is hard. I'm nervous and scared."

"You don't have to be scared to tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Alright. Here it goes." She takes a deep breath and exhales before talking. "For the longest time since you saved me from those girls in the tenth grade, I've had a crush on you and I have always been afraid to tell you. Well, anyways, I was wondering if you're not doing anything this Saturday, if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

Henry smiles.

I'd love to."

Abby puts on astonishing smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I actually have a confession too. I've always liked you, Abby. As a matter a fact; I'd like to be your boyfriend if you want to date."

Abby is speechless. All she can do is smile and nod. This is her moment. Her first boyfriend and it's the guy she's always liked.

Nick and Lauren are at their lockers talking, with Yoshi by their side as the new member of their group.

"It's nice to meet you, Yoshi. I think Ethan would have liked you." said Nick.

"I know he did. We met before."

"Oh?" asks Lauren.

"Hey, guys." shouts Abby.

Abby approaches them with Henry holding her hand. She is smiling brightly. She is a new girl. Lauren and Nick stare at her with a reaction of unrecognizing of their friends. They cannot believe what they are seeing.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lauren asks.

"We're going to the dance together."

Lauren and Abby doing their happy screaming and jumping together with the boys staring at them with the whole '_Girls_' reaction. Yoshi stands there with confusion and doesn't know who is who. He waves to Abby and Henry.

"Oh, Yoshi, this is Abby and Henry." Lauren introduces them.

"Hi." said Abby.

"What's up, Yoshi?" Henry greets with a handshake.

"I'm good."

"Yoshi is Ethan's replacement."

"Oh, I see." Henry says with sadness, yet with politeness.

"Where you from?" asks Abby, trying to change the subject.

"Tokyo, Japan."

"You a foreign exchange student?"

"Nah, I moved here with my family a few years ago."

"How do you like it here in America?"

"I like it. It's cool."

The Bell Rings.

In Mr. Blake's class, the teacher points to Lauren and has stand up and announce the breaking news. Lauren stands up and puts on a smile.

"Last night the Masked Guardian finally took the entire Hauser gang and captured Hauser himself. Hauser is now in jail."

The entire class cheers and, once again, the four boys do not follow the class. They are actually look like they're embarrassed and sad.

Lauren, then, goes on to say, "Oh and Abby and Henry are dating."

The entire class cheers as Henry and Abby stand up, holding hands, and using their other hands to wave in thanks to their classmates for the cheers.

"Thanks, Lauren." said Abby.

Mr. Blake notices the four boys not looking so bright. He leans towards them and gets their attention as they stare at him, waiting for him to speak to them.

"What's the matter boys? Doesn't this news cheer you up?" asks Mr. Blake.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Of course, Mr. Blake." said a nervous Everett.

"Good, Good. Because I almost thought you were heartbroken by Hauser's arrest.

"Uh, no, man, I'm thrilled."

"Good." Mr. Blake gets back up in front of the class and puts on a smile and concludes, "Well, now that Ole' Hauser has been caught and now in jail and with his gang dissolved, I can assume that Clearwood may no longer need the Guardian."

The class groans with rejection at the idea. Another teacher walks in the classroom, out of breath, and trying to speak to Mr. Blake.

"What is it Mr. Ford?"

"Check out the news."

The class is puzzled by this. Mr. Blake grabs his remote control and turns on the television and turns on the news. The news features a jeep crashed into the police station with the word "JEEP" written on it with something that is red that looks like blood.

"The jeep ran crashed into the police station about thirty minutes ago. As you can see the jeep was the word 'JEEP' written on it. Inside the jeep, the police found two dead bodies, both victims were male. Could this be a message? Is Hauser's gang involved with this? According to police, while most of Hauser's gang is dead, there is still some gang members include serial kidnapper Evan Alda and his gang on the loose."

Mr. Blake and the class become horrified by this news. Abby and Henry hold each other's hand, gripping tightly, frightened. Lauren is hyperventilating. Nick just stares at the television. The four boys, trying not to make the rest of the class notice, brighten up with a smile. Hauser maybe arrested but this, surely, isn't over.

Alda and his gang are at his own hideout studying security camera's taken from Hauser's mansion and comparing to interviews from the mother that was attacked by Luther's gang. Alda is puzzled by what he's seeing.

"This doesn't seem right, you guys. It says that the woman was attacked around eight. But according to these security surveillance, the Guardian infiltrated Hauser's place around the same time. And Hauser's place isn't anywhere near where the woman was."

"Maybe there is another Guardian." a familiar deep voice declares.

Alda and his gang turned to find Jeep joining them.

"You were right about everything. Hauser was weak." said Alda.

"I know."

"What now, Jeep?"

"Hauser must by the penalty for betraying his people and for his cowardliness."

"But he's in jail. Isn't that enough?"

"He's a rich man. Rich men in jail are treated like kings in this society. But I got plans for Hauser."


End file.
